Alien In Love
by Park Chan Gyu
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 3 END] Taehyung seorang yeoja cantik yang selalu dianggap dari planet lain karna sikap dan cara berpakaiannya menerima taruhan yang diajukan dari musuhnya Jung Hoseok, sayangnya ia kalah, apakah ia akan menerima permintaan Hoseok? /VHOPE/GS
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Alien In Love

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Taehyung, Hoseok BTS

Other cast: Jimin,Minah dan rahasia/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Taehyung seorang yeoja cantik yang selalu dianggap dari planet lain karna sikap dan cara berpakaiannya menerima taruhan yang diajukan dari musuhnya Jung Hoseok, sayangnya ia kalah, apakah ia akan menerima permintaan Hoseok?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING

…

…

…

''**Alien In Love**''

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian serba _gombrong_ tengah memantul-mantulkan bola basket dilapangan indoor. Peluh memenuhi seluruh kulit putih mulusnya, namun dia tidak merasa risih. Wanita cantik itu bersiap-siap untuk melemparkan bola tersebut ke ring dan mencetak nilai. Bola itu sudah ia lemparkan dan hasilnya…

''kau gagal alien'' sindir seseorang yang berjalan memasuki lapangan indoor tersebut

Merasa ada yang datang, wanita itu mencoba untuk pergi, ia tahu siapa orang yang menyindirnya. Dan dia malas untuk meladeni orang aneh itu

''bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?'' ajak orang tersebut, membuat langkah wanita itu terhenti untuk sejenak. Dia merasa tertarik dengan kata 'taruhan' yang keluar dari mulut musuh bebuyutannya

''kita bermain basket, satu lawan satu, hanya kau dan aku'' ucap orang itu dengan nada yang serius

Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan lawan bicaranya

''jika aku menang, apa yang aku dapatkan?'' Tanya wanita itu menantang, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil

''aku akan menjadi babumu selama yang kau mau''

''lalu?''

''jika kau kalah, kau harus menuruti apa yang ku mau'' lanjut pria itu, wanita cantik dengan rambut dikuncir kuda itu tengah berfikir dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya

''baiklah aku menerima taruhanmu,Jung Hoseok'' ucap wanita itu kepada pria tampan atau lebih tepatnya musuh bebuyutan

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan satu lawan satu telah di mulai, wanita bertubuh langsing itu dengan lincahnya merebut bola basket dari tangan -Hoseok- musuhnya. Dan nyaris akan mencetak nilai, namun belum sempat ia melompat tubuhnya terdorong membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Disaat bersamaan, Hoseok si pelaku pendorongan dengan cepat merebut bola itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring basket. Permainan berakhir dengan skor 10-8. Raut wajah masing masing terlihat sangat kontras

''apa yang kau mau?'' Tanya wanita itu to the point, dan pria yang sering dipanggil Jhope itu hanya tersenyum tipis

''besok kau harus merubah pakaianmu, aku hanya ingin kau terlihat feminim dan juga lepas kacamata tebalmu itu ah jangan lupa kau juga harus memakai make up'' ucap Hoseok

''hanya itu?'' heran –Taehyung- mendengar permintaan sang musuh

''dari dulu aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti gadis lainnya, kau selalu terlihat seperti makhluk dari planet lain''

''baiklah, aku akan menepati permintaanmu, tapi ingat hanya besok aku akan melakukannya'' ucap Taehyung mencoba untuk menyanggupi permintaan Hoseok

Setelah taruhan aneh mereka selesai dan Taehyung lah yang harus menerima konsekuensinya. Dan menurutnya hari esok adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan

.

.

.

.

.

''kau benar benar mengajaknya bertaruh?'' Tanya seorang pria bermata sipit, menatap tak percaya pada pria yang ada disebelahnya setelah mendengar cerita dari pria itu

''tentu saja dan aku yang menjadi pemenangnya'' bangga pria itu yang sudah kita ketahui adalah Jhope

''lalu benar dia akan merubah penampilannya demi taruhan konyol itu?''

''dia mana mungkin menolaknya, harga dirinya lebih tinggi walau dia akan malu nantinya'' ucap Hoseok dengan penuh keyakinan, sedangkan namja sipit yang sering dipanggil Jimin itu hanya mengangguk

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Kim, seorang wanita yang baru pulang dari kuliahnya langsung disambut oleh para maid yang sedang bertugas. Dan Taehyung –si wanita itu- membalas sapaan para maid.

Taehyung dengan malas, berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Para maid memperhatikan nona mudanya dengan tatapan bingung.

''ada apa dengannya?'' Tanya salah satu maid pada maid lainnya

''sepertinya sedang ada masalah, sudahlah kita lanjutkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai'' jawab temannya. Dan mereka langsung melanjutkan pekerjaan

Didalam kamar yang luas namun dipenuhi dengan banyak barang, terlihat lah seorang wanita tengah menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur queen size empuknya. Menerawang langit langit atap yang dipenuhi lukisan alam semesta favoritnya. Matanya tertuju pada bulan yang dikelilingi dengan bintang bintang. Pikirannya berkeliaran kemana saja. Tapi satu yang tetap bersarang di pikirannya yaitu 'permintaan' sang musuh atas kekalahannya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya secara reflek dan melompat dari kasurnya. Ia harus mencari pakaian yang sekiranya membuat dirinya terlihat feminim besok. Dengan cepat ia membuka lemari pakaian dan mencari apa yang ia inginkan. Dan hasilnya nihil, tak ada apapun pakaian yang nampak terlihat feminim, bahkan warna feminim saja tidak ada. Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya denngan kasar. Dia merutuki dirinya yang menolak dress pemberian kakak sepupunya saat ia berulang tahun. Taehyung berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga sambil berlari, ia ingin menemui salah satu maidnya yang ahli dalam fashion

''Minah!'' panggilnya saat melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang menyiram tanaman kesayangan ibunya. Yang dipanggil terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya ke orang yang memanggilnya

''ada apa nona?'' tanyanya dengan raut kesal menghiasi wajahnya, ia kesal karna kebiasaan majikannya ini tak pernah berubah sedikitpun, selalu bisa membuat orang jantungan/?

''kau punya dress tidak?'' Tanya Taehyung berharap

''apa?!'' Tanya balik sang maid cantik, Minah merasa harus memastikan pertanyaan dari sang majikan mudanya karna takut apa yang didegar tadi itu salah

''kau punya dress tidak? Kalau punya aku mau pinjam'' ulang Taehyung dengan menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Merasa tak salah dengar, Minah menatap majikan anehnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

''sepertinya ada tapi aku tak tau pas dengan nona atau tidak'' jawab Minah

''ah aku mau pinjam, aku akan memakainya besok''

''besok? Memang ada acara apa nona? Kan tuan dan nyonya akan pulang lusa''

''sudahlah, pokoknya pagi pagi sekali kau sudah harus ada dikamar-ku, dan juga tolong bawakan make up yang ada dikamar ibuku okeh''

Taehyung pergi meninggalkan tanda Tanya besar pada maid yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu. Tak mau ambil pusing, maid dengan mata berbentuk bulan sabit itu melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan permintaan nona mudanya kemarin. Minah sudah berada didalam kamar sang majikan aliennya, menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan acara mandinya.

KLEK!

Pintu kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar pun terbuka, keluar lah orang yang ditunggu tunggu. Minah terbengong-bengong melihat majikan sekaligus sahabatnya ini terlihat sangat cantik dan seksi. Kulitnya benar-benar bersih dan terlihat kencang, padahal wanita dihadapannya sangat malas meskipun dia dari kalangan atas juga. Tidak aneh jika setiap kali mereka berdua jalan, Taehyung terlihat seperti maid sedangkan Minah terlihat seperti majikannya

''apa yang kau lihat?'' Tanya Taehyung menyadarkan lamunan maid cantik itu, yang ditanya hanya menggaruk tekuk karna gugup

''mana dressnya?'' Tanya Taehyung lagi, Minah dengan cekatan mengambil dress yang ia taruh di atas kasur milik Taehyung

''ini, menurutku hanya ini yang terlihat cocok dengan tubuhmu, tapi setelah aku melihat tubuhmu sebenarnya, aku jadi merasa bahwa semua dress yang ada dirumahku itu pas untukmu'' ujarnya memberikan dress berwarna soft pink kepada Taehyung, dan wanita yang hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya menerima itu

''sepertiya tidak buruk juga, akan ku pakai'' balas Taehyung dengan tanpa malu memakai dress cantik itu dihadapan Minah

''lagipula harusnya kau membeli saja dress favoritmu ke butik milik keluarga Park, disana lengkap dan yeah ibumu pasti akan senang mendengar berita itu'' ucap Minah membuat orang yang sedang mengenakan dress miliknya itu terdiam.

''aku tidak mau membuang uangku hanya untuk membeli satu dress dengan harga setinggi langit'' balasnya malas, Minah hanya memutar bola matanya tak kalah malas. Dia cukup tau siapa wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini, wanita keras kepala, tidak suka menghamburkan uangnya dan memiliki kepribadian layaknya alien

''kau dari kalangan atas, ibumu selalu menanyaiku apa perkembanganmu, apa kau membeli barang barang mewah, memenuhi kebutuhanmu sebagai wanita dan apa kau sedang tertarik dengan lawan jenis, kau tau?! Ibumu selalu membuatku hampir gila, dan kau sudah membuatku gila!'' oceh Minah mengeluarkan unek uneknya, yang di ceramahi hanya tertawa, membuatnya semakin kesal

''jangan mengomel terus, sudah riasi aku sekarang juga, aku mau berangkat kuliah'' titah Taehyung yang sudah duduk di dengan meja riasnya yang disediakan ibunya

Minah menghela nafas, beginilah sahabatnya tidak mau mendengarkan omongan orang lain, dia lebih menikmati hidupnya yang begini dan lebih ke masa bodo. Tapi yang baik dari diri Taehyung adalah dia tak pernah mengeluh tentang orang tuanya sibuk bepergian,tak melenceng ke pergaulan bebas, dan satu lagi dia memiliki hati malaikat walau wajahnya terlihat sangat datar dan dingin

Dengan professional Minah merias wajah Taehyung yang sebenarnya sudah cantik. Polesan demi polesan mengalun di permukaan wajah cantik milik yeoja bermarga Kim ini. Acara merias telah selesai, Minah mengulum senyumannya ketika melihat hasil karyanya diwajah sanga sahabat. Mata indah yang sempat tertutup tadi kini perlahan terbuka saat mendengar suara halus milik Minah yang mengatakan sudah selesai. Mata tajam yang sering terlihat diwajahnya kini menjadi lentik dan indah. Menatap pantulan dirinya yang kini sangat berbeda dari biasanya

''kau benar benar cantik, aku tak tahu jika seorang alien dirias akan menjadi bidadari yang tersesat hahaha'' ledek Minah, sedangkan Taehyung hanya mempoutkan bibirnya

Taehyung mengambil kacamata tebalnya yang tadi ia taruh di meja rias dan langsung memakainya

''Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Riasan wajahmu nanti akan hancur'' omel Minah melepas kacamata yang selalu menutupi mata indah Taehyung yang memang kurang baik

''Minah~ aku tidak terlalu baik dalam hal melihat, kau tau itu kan?'' melas Taehyung mengeluarkan aegyonya

''tidak! Kau jelek jika memakai kacamata, bagaimana kalau kau memakai lensa mata saja?'' saran Minah, dan Taehyung menggeleng tanda tidak setuju

Minah melihat jam, dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8, yang tandanya Taehyung harus segera berangkat atau ia akan terlambat

''kau lihat? Sudah jam 8, kau bias telat nona muda!'' panic Minah, dan Taehyung pun jadi ikut panic. Segera, ia mengambil tasnya untuk berangkat ke tempat ia mencari ilmu. Sebelum pergi…

''nona kau tak mungkin pergi dengan sandal rumah kan?'' Tanya Minah menyadarkan Taehyung, wanita berumur 20 tahunan itu melirik kebawah dan benar saja di masih memakai sandal slop yang digunakan ketika ia dirumah

''lalu aku harus memakai apa?'' pekik Taehyung, dan Minah menarik Taehyung keluar kamar menuju kamar sang nyonya besar. Minah mencari wetges yang sekiranya pas untuk melengkapi kecantikan nona mudanya hari ini

''argh, hanya menjadi feminism saja susah sekali sih!'' eluh Taehyung, Minah kembali membawa wedges yang menurutnya cocok dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk segera memakainya

Taehyung sudah memakainya, wedges berukuran tujuh senti berwarna coklat muda membalut kaki jenjangnya. Wanita tomboy itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dipakai namun karna sudah diburu buru ia segera melesat ke universitas, sebelumnya dia sudah berterima kasih pada Minah yang mau membantunya. Di perjalanan Taehyung tidak nyaman dengan rambutnya yang tergerai lalu ia menguncirnya seperti biasa, meskipun berada didalam mobil tapi tetap saja dirinya tidak betah jika rambutnya tergerai berbeda saat ia sedang tidur. Sang supir sesekali mencuri pandang ke nona mudanya, hari ini nona mudanya sangat cantik dan berbeda dengan biasanya tapi menurutnya yang tidak berubah adalah raut wajahnya

Sesampainya ia di universitas, Taehyung kembali memakai wedges yang sempat ia lepas di dalam mobil. Berjalan dengan susah payah karna tak terbiasa membuat Taehyung hampir terjatuh. Kelas belum dimulai, masih banyak mahasiswa mahasiswa yang masih berkeliaran dan mata mereka langsung tertuju pada sosok wanita yang baru datang. Merasa diperhatikan wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya karna malu, dia terus berjalan sambil menunduk dan…

BUGH!

''ah!'' dia merutuki dirinya yang tak memperhatikan jalan sekaligus ia tak memakai kacamata karna ketinggalan dirumah. Sebenarnya bukan ketinggalan tapi memang dengan sengaja Minah membuat Taehyung melupakan kacamatanya.

''maaf, kau baik baik saja?'' Tanya seseorang yang dapat dipastikan adalah pria

''ya aku baik baik saja, maaf aku tak memperhatikan jalan'' Taehyung membungkukkan badannya

''kau Taehyung? Kim Taehyung?'' Tanya orang itu meyakinkan, Taehyung mengangkat badan dan kepalanya

''ne aku Taehyung, anda siapa ya?'' Taehyung membenarkan pertanyaan orang itu dan menyipitkan matanya karna bagaimanapun matanya tak terlalu baik dalam hal melihat

''aku Yoongi, wah kau sedang kerasukan apa? Sampai memakai pakaian seperti ini? Aku sampai tak bisa mengenalimu haha'' ledek namja berkulit putih pucat yang cukup dekat dengaan Taehyung

''sudah lah bukan urusanmu aku berpakaian seperti apa, aku mau ke kelas, minggir'' mood Taehyung langsung turun saat mendengar ledekan dari Yoongi, dan namja itu hanya bisa memperhatikan sahabat baiknya itu

''Jungkook sedang pergi dengan Seokjin'' beritahu Yoongi, Taehyung hanya menghela nafas, rasanya ia ingin membunuh namja dingin yang selalu menculik sahabat baiknya itu

Taehyung melanjutkan jalannya dengan pelan pelan, karna lorong universitas tidak lah terang seperti saat dia diluar tadi sehingga membuat penglihatannya semakin tidak baik, dan tetap dirinya menjadi sorotan banyak mata karna penampilannya hari ini

Sejujurnya Taehyung merasa gugup dengan penampilannya, ia takut Jhope tidak menyukai penampilannya. Baru selangkah ia berjalan, disalah satu kelas yang kosong dan tertutup, ada percakapan yang membuatnya tertarik untuk mendengarkan

''jika dia benar berpenampilan feminim, aku akan memberikan Lamborghini ku untukmu hope'' ucap seseorang yang Taehyung tidak tau itu siapa, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakannya

''aku tidak butuh Lamborghini, aku mau kau memberikanku mobil keluaran terbaru'' balas seseorang yang Taehyung kenali siapa. Dan Taehyung baru sadar, bahwa ia menjadi bahan taruhan.

Dia tersenyum miris menyadari semuanya, ia merasa ditipu dengan musuh bebuyutannya, ia fikir Jhope hanya ingin melihatnya sebagai wanita bukan alien. Setetes Kristal jatuh melewati pipi mulus yang dibubuki make up. Dadanya naik turun karna menahan amarah yang nyaris keluar. Baru akan pergi dari tempat itu, pintu terbuka dan muncul lah dua orang yang tadi membicarakannya. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat seorang wanita dengan dress lengan panjang selutut berwarna soft pink, rambut coklat caramel ikal sepinggang, sepasang sepatu wetges coklat muda dan tas selempang berwarna putih mawar. Salah satu dari mereka seperti mengenali postur tubuh itu

''Kim Taehyung?''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: hello '-')/ hihihihi gyu balik lagi nih membawa ff yang gak kalah gaje dari sebelumnya hihi, sebenernya ini cast bukan vhope tapi kyuseo berhubung aku lagi suka vhope jadinya aku ganti deh castnya. Terus alasan kenapa ini GS karna emang alur ceritanya lah yang bikin taehyung harus berubah jadi yeoja :3 oh iya ini twoshoot, jadi di mohon reviewnya ya ^^ hehe

Kamsahamnida *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Alien In Love

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Taehyung, Hoseok BTS

Other cast: Jimin,Minah dan rahasia/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Taehyung seorang yeoja cantik yang selalu dianggap dari planet lain karna sikap dan cara berpakaiannya menerima taruhan yang diajukan dari musuhnya Jung Hoseok, sayangnya ia kalah, apakah ia akan menerima permintaan Hoseok?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING

…

…

…

''**Alien In Love**''

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia tersenyum miris menyadari semuanya, ia merasa ditipu dengan musuh bebuyutannya, ia fikir Jhope hanya ingin melihatnya sebagai wanita bukan alien. Setetes Kristal jatuh melewati pipi mulus yang dibubuki make up. Dadanya naik turun karna menahan amarah yang nyaris keluar. Baru akan pergi dari tempat itu, pintu terbuka dan muncul lah dua orang yang tadi membicarakannya. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat seorang wanita dengan dress lengan panjang selutut berwarna soft pink, rambut coklat caramel ikal sepinggang, sepasang sepatu wetges coklat muda dan tas selempang berwarna putih mawar. Salah satu dari mereka seperti mengenali postur tubuh itu

''Kim Taehyung?

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berhenti saat ada suara memanggil namanya. tangan yang semula tergulau lemah kini telah terkepal tanda penuh amarah. wanita cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap arah suara. betapa kagetnya kedua orang yang berstatus lelaki musuh sang wanita, ia tak henti hentnya menatapi tubuh Taehyung yang terbalut dress manis.

''kau ingin menemuiku?'' tanya lelaki tampa dan jago rapp ini, yang ditanya menatapnya dingin. Kedua pria itu merasa merinding melihat tatapan itu. Mereka memang terbiasa melihat tatapan dingin wanita dihadapan mereka ini terlebih Hoseok, sejak SMA. Tapi tatapan Tahyung kali ini bukan hanya tatapan dingin lebih ke tatapan membunuh.  
>Tahyung terus menatap kdua orang pria tampan itu dengan tatapan membunuh<p>

''Ya aku ingin menemuimu untuk menunjukkan ini''

BUGH!

tubuh Hoseok terdorong saat mendapati serangan dadakan dari wanita ahli hapkido tersebut. Ia menyentuh pipi kanannya yang terasa nyeri. lalu, Taehyung beralih pada pria bermata sipit dan ahli dalam menari. Yang ditatapi meneguk ludahnya sendiri tanda takut

''Bila kau memberikannya barang, maka kau tidak akan selamat'' ancam wanita itu dengan nada datar, setelah itu Taehyung pergi meninggalkan kedua pria itu yang kini saling bertatapan

''ku rasa ia mendengar semuanya'' ucap Jimin, pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya hanya bisa meringis, ia masih kesakitan akan tinju dari musuhnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan

.

.

Taehyung berjalan tak menentu, ia sudah tidak mood untuk masuk kelas dan dia memilih untuk membolos. Kini ia berada di taman terbuka, betapa sialnya ia mendapati banyak pasangan yang tengah memadu kasih satu sama lain. Bukan dia bukan iri tetapi ia merasa terganggu saja.

Ia menutup matanya dan menduduki bangku taman yang kosong. setetes air matanya kembali keluar. Taehyung membuka matanya kembali dan dia tertawa mendapati dirinya menangis.

''menangisi hal yang tidak pantas untuk ditangisi? ini sangat lucu'' gumamnya menghapus butiran butiran kristal yang terus keluar dari mata kucingnya

Lalu ia mengela nafas, matanya menatap lurus ke danau buatan yang ada di taman tersebut. Hatinya sedikit tenang melihatnya, matanya beralih ke langit

''bulan mana mungkin mau melihat bintang, bintang tak terlalu penting meskipun ia selalu mengelilingi bulan karna bulan bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bintang'' celotehnya yang terus memandangi langit, ia membicarakan bulan dan bintang padahal hari masih siang

''tapi matahari bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa siapapun'' ucapnya menunjukkan senyuman indah miliknya seolah ia mendapatkan semangatnya kembali

Taehyung berdiri tetap dengan senyuman itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sejujurnya tidak ingin ia kunjungi

.  
>.<p>

Suara bel berbunyi tanda ada pelanggan. Ketapa kagetnya penjaga toko itu melihat pelanggan barunya ini.

''maaf, apa ada dress berawarna putih?'' tanya sang pelanggan, penjaga toko yang sempat terbengong langsung mengangguk

''tung..tunggu sebentar nyonya'' penjaga tersebut pergi dan memanggil salah satu temannya  
>''kau lihat itu? nona itu? carikan dress putih spesial'' ucap penjaga dengan tag nama 'Kim Hyuna'<p>

Pelanggan dengan wajah dinginnya, mengelilingi butik, melihat lihat pakaian mewah dengan harga yang tak kalah mewah.

''butik keluarga Park memang yang terbaik'' pujinya saat menyentuh salah satu gaun malam yang tersedia. matanya beralih ke kaca besar yang disediakan untuk pelanggan. Menatap murung dirinya, wajahnya tetap cantik walau riasan diwajahnya sudah menghilang. Menghela nafas berat, esok adalah kepulangan orang tuanya, dan juga hari pernikahan kedua orang tuanya.

''aku harus terlihat cantik, dan ingin membuat ibu bahagia'' gumamnya menundukkan kepalanya

pegawai bernama Kim Hyuna itu pun mendatangi sang pelanggan cantik sambil membawa dress putih mawar keluaran terbaru

''ini nona, dress yang anda mau'' ucap Hyuna menyadarkan lamunan wanita itu

''ah ya, maaf aku melamun'' ucapnya tersenyum tipis, matanya menangkap dress yang dibawakan Hyuna untuknya

''wah, bagus aku akan ambil ini'' lanjutnya

.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang selalu didatangi banyak orang untuk sekedar melepas penat, seorang namja tampan dengan rambut madunya tengah menyesapi minuman berwarna merah pekat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat frustasi, ingatan yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu kembali berputar

''seandainya, seandainya aku tak mengajaknya bertaruh, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya!'' sesalnya membanting gelas mini itu ke meja bar

''kau bodoh! lihat lah air mata yang menggenang dimata indahnya itu! Jung Hoseok kau mmang brengsek!'' cacinya pada diri sendiri. Ya semenjak kejadian tadi, ia tak henti hentinya menyesali semua yang terjadi dan dia lebih menyesal ketika sang musuh sekaligus pujaan hatinya mengetahui bahwa dirinya menjadi barang taruhan!

''penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir bung!'' ucap seseorang berambut pirang menepuk pundak namja frustasi dihadapannya

''lagi pula, minum-minuman tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah'' tambahnya memberitahu, yang diajak berbicara hanya menundukkan kepalanya akibat meminum banyak alkohol

''jujurlah padanya dan minta maaf, alien-mu itu pasti akan mengerti'' saran pria itu

Hoseok terdiam, mencerna perkataan dari teman terdekatnya itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kamar yang dipenuhi dengan lukisan bunga maupun lukisan angkasa raya terdapat wanita cantik yang tengah berkutat dengan penampilannya didepan kaca. Hari ini orang tuanya pulang dan akan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Taehyung, mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya, dia sangat gugup. Hari ini, adalah perdana dia memakai dress di depan orang tuanya. Merasa penampilannya sudah cukup, Taehyung menatap lukisan bulan di atap langitnya

''aku pasti bisa'' ucapnya meyakinkan diri, lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya stelah mendengar panggilan dari maidnya yang memberitahukan bahwa tuan dan nyonya Kim telah datang.

Taehyung mmbulatkan matanya ketika banyak teman teman dari orang tuanya tengah saling berbincang. Hei! ini masih jam 10 pagi, jika ingin diadakannya acara harusnya saat menjelang malam hari. Mencoba bersikap biasa, Taehyung menuruni tangga dengan anggun, dia ingin terlihat baik didepan orang tua dan rekan rekan kerja ayahnya. Meskipun dia masih kaku akibat high heels yang ia kenakan.

Semua mata langsung tertuju ketika melihat seorang wanita dengan balutan dress putih mawar dengan rambut terurai, wajah yang hanya dibubuhi bedak tipis. Terlihat sederhana, namun sangat anggun dan natural. kakinya sudah memijaki lantai dasar, membungkuk memberi salam ke para tamu. Tuan dan nyonya Kim sangat terkejut dengan penampilan terbaru dari sang anak tercinta.

''ada apa denganmu hmm?'' tanya sang ibu -Kim Yoona- mendekati sang anak, menangkup lembut pipi anak gadisnya yang terlihat sangat cantik hari ini

''apa aku terlihat aneh bu? aku memakai ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan ibu dan ayah'' ucapnya sedikit ragu, ia takut ibunya akan kecewa, namun sang ibu menggeleng sambil tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Yoona merasa ini adalah hadiah terindah ketika sang anak terlihat seperti malaikat

''wah wah lihat-lah anak ayah! sudah menjadi seorang wanita yang sebenarnya'' ledek sang ayah -Kim Jongwoon- mendekati putri kesayangannya, sang anak hanya tersipu malu menanggapi ledekan sang ayah

.

.

.

.

''apa?! perjodohan?! Appa! aku masih kuliah!''

''...''

''aku tidak mau! ini tidak lucu! aku masih mau menikmati masa muda Appa!'' tolak pria yang tengah mengendarai mobil sembari berbincang via telepon.

''Appa! huft.. baiklah aku akan datang ke sana, tapi aku anggap itu sebagai undangan ulang tahun pernikahan!''

PIIPP! sambungan terputus, dengan kasar ponsel pintar tak bersalah dibuang ke belakang jok mobil

''aku bisa gila!'' gumamnya memukul stir, menginjak pedal gas mobil itu melaju dengan sangat cepat

.

.

.

Taehyung tengah berbincang dengan pria tambun yang katanya tengah menunggu cantik itu tidak tega melihat salah satu rekan ayahnya sendiri sehingga dia masih mau berbincang, lagipula ahjussi dihadapannya sangat baik dan pintar dalam hal berbincang.

''Appa!'' panggil sseorang, yang membuat tubuh Taehyung membeku, dia segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelumnya sudah meminta izin. Jika itu benar, seorang yang ia panggil ahjussi itu adalah orang yang ia kenal, ia akan sangat malu

Kedua telapak tangannya menyatu, tanda ia begitu gugup dan khawatir. Penglihatannya kembali memburuk karna ia memaksakan diri untuk tidak memakai kacamata

''Nona? kau baik baik saja?'' tanya Minah sang maid yang diam-diam memperhatikan Nona besarnya ini

''a..aku baik-baik saja'' elaknya tetapi dia terus menekan telapak tangan kirinya dengan telapak kananya, dan Minah tau bahwa Taehyung tengah berbohong, bola mata Taehyung bergerak-gerak tak menentu. Minah mengenggam lembut telapak tangan Taehyung yang dingin. Dan itu sukses Membuat Taehyung merasa baikan

''terimakasih Minah'' ucapnya tersenyum manis

''Nona, anda dipanggil Tuan besar'' panggil wendy salah satu maid di keluarga Kim. Taehyung mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju sang ayah dituntun oleh Minah, sesampainya Taehyung disambut dengan senyuman lembut dari kedua orang tuanya. Dan matanya membola ktika melihat sosok pria yang samar samar ia kenali postur tubuhnya

'Hoseok! ternyata benar dia' batinnya, menatap lantai, wajahnya memerah bukan karna amarah tetapi dia malu dan ingat tak ada raut wajah dingin yang nampak seperti biasa

Suara Jongwoon memenuhi aula yang dipenuhi dengan rekan kerjanya menggunakan mic

''alasan kenapa aku mengundang kalian dipagi menjelang siang ini karna aku akan pergi lagi ketika malam tiba''

''aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu di hari penting bersama istriku, aku dan keluarga Jung sepakat untuk menjodohkan kedua anak kami''

Semua yang ada disana terkejut namun mereka langsung bertepuk tangan menyambut berita bahagia ini, tapi tidak untuk kedua orang yang masih berstatus mahasiswa. 'sial! aku terjebak' umpat pria dengan kemeja yang dibalut jas hitam tanpa dikancing. Taehyung menatap ibunya mminta penjelasan, namun yang ia dapati adalah 'sudah dengarkan saja' dari sang ibu tercinta dan wanita itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, meskipun Taehyung tak memakai kacamata tapi samar samar masih saja terlihat dan pipinya langsung merona entah kenapa. Sedangkan pria itu sangat terkejut mendapati seseorang yang ia cintai berada disini dan dia baru sadar bahwa musuhnya -Taehyung- memiliki marga Kim, lalu pria bermarga Jung itu tersenyum lebar mendapati perjodohan ini sangat menguntungkan baginya untuk mendapatkan si alien cantik...

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: huee maaf readers aku ngasih php nih buat kalian T.T tadinya mau twoshoot tapi kayaknya bisa 3/4 chap deh. aku gak bisa janji tamatnya gimana soalnya aku masih belum kebayang huhu dan lagi mood-ku ilang pas aku bikin kesalahan dengan salah memasukkan chapt, menyebalkan.

Kamsahamnida *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Alien In Love

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Taehyung, Hoseok BTS

Other cast: Jimin,Minah dan rahasia/?

Genre: drama,romance, alur gaje

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Taehyung seorang yeoja cantik yang selalu dianggap dari planet lain karna sikap dan cara berpakaiannya menerima taruhan yang diajukan dari musuhnya Jung Hoseok, sayangnya ia kalah, apakah ia akan menerima permintaan Hoseok?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING

…

…

…

''Alien In Love''

.

.

.

.

.

Kini kedua orang berbeda gender tengah berada di halaman belakang kediaman Kim. Kdua orang tua mereka yang menyuruh mereka untuk lebih dekat lagi. Padahal orang tua mereka tau kalau Hoseok maupun Taehyung adalah musuh semenjak mereka memasuki masa SMA. Dan keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengawali perbincangan

''masalah kemarin...'' akhirnya Hoseok membuka mulutnya walau sedikit ragu

''sudahlah lupakan saja'' balas Taehyung menatap langit sore yang begitu menenangkan jiwa

''tidak bisa, aku benar-benar menyesal padamu'' Taehyung mengalihkan padangannya ke pria disampingnya ini

''tidak apa apa'' wanita yang masih berbalut dress putih mawar itu mendudukkan dirinya direrumputan tanpa memedulikan jikalau dressnya akan kotor. Pria bermarga Jung itupun ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping alien tercintanya

Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara keduanya, sampai akhirnya Hoseok mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas hitam yang tengah ia kenakan. Menunjukkannya ke Taehyung, membuat wanita cantik itu terkejut dan menatapi kertas yang dipegang oleh Hoseok

''apa itu?'' Tanya Taehyung menampakkan wajah ingin tahunya, membuat namja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya tersenyum kecil

''lihat lah ini! Ini gambar angkasa'' jawab Hoseok membuka gulungan kertas itu, Taehyung memandangi gambar angkasa tersebut dengan seksama

''gambar apa ini?'' tunjuknya ke lukisan yang terlihat seperti planet namun bertuliskan huruf 'V'

''oh ini aku menggambarnya sendiri, maid-mu bilang kau sangat menyukai angkasa, dan gambar planet ini adalah planet-mu'' jelas Hoseok, membuat kerutan di daerah kening taehyung

''apa-apaan kau mengatakan planet itu planet-ku, tidak ada planet V kau tahu!'' beritahu Taehyung menampakkan raut wajah imutnya membuat pria berumur 22 tahun itu semakin gemas

''kau itu kan alien, dan kau berasal dari planet V'' ujar Hoseok

''Yak! Berhenti mengatakan aku alien! Aku ini makhluk bumi kau tau!'' kesal Taehyung memukul pundak Hoseok. Yang dipukul hanya meringis kesakitan

''dan lagi, ide dari mana kau membuat dan menamai planet itu dengan planet V?'' Tanya Taehyung dengan nada yang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut, Hoseok hanya menyengir ria

''minah mengatakan kau suka huruf V jadi yasudah ku tulis saja'' jawabnya dengan nada santai

PLETAK!

''YA! Ah appo'' ringis Hoseok mengelus kepalanya setelah mendapat pukulan manis dari alien cantik disebelahnya

''kenapa mmukulku? Badan-ku bisa hancur lama lama'' eluh Hoseok, dan…

NYUUT!

''HYA!'' jerit sang namja saat tangan lentik itu mencubit lengannya dengan keras, matanya menatap kesal yeoja disampingnya ini, menurutnya Taehyung memang tak pernah berubah selalu saja menyiksanya namun itulah alasan kenapa ia semakin menyukai Kim Taehyung. Yeoja yang dipelototi itu hanya membalas tatapan dingin dan membunuh membuat namja yang baru saja disiksanya langsung menciut

''kau benar benar alien menyebalkan!'' celetuk Hoseok menampakkan wajah yang masih kesakitan itu

''berhenti memanggilku alien! Kau ingin masuk rumah sakit heoh?!'' gertak taehyung mendirikan tubuhnya ingin pergi meninggalkan namja yang membuat jantung berdetak tak normal

.

.

.

''mereka terlihat sangat serasi'' puji wanita cantik diumurnya menginjak kepala empat pada 2 orang yang tidak berbeda umur dengannya tengah memperhatikan kedua putra putri mereka yang sedang bertengkar

''sayangnya istriku tidak bisa hadir'' sesal ahjussi yang Taehyung baik itu

''tidak apa apa Tuan Jung, ah bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita mengadakan pertunangan'' dengan semangat Yoona ibu dari Kim Taehyung menampakkan wajah lucunya

''baiklah aku setuju, aku akan mengatakan ini pada istri ku'' kedua orang tua dari Hoseok dan Taehyung terus berbincang mengenai masa depan sang anak

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba tangan Taehyung ditarik lembut oleh pria yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanannya, dan wanita dengan sifat anehnya terduduk kembali. DEG! Mata kucingnya langsung bertatapan dengan mata seseorang yang disukainya sejak lama.

''ma..mau apa kau?'' Tanya Taehyung mencoba meredam rasa gugupnya. Ah! Bertatapan dengannya seperti ini malah membuat-ku tak bisa bernafas dengan benar! Batinnya menjerit, namun tak dipungkiri kalau dia cukup senang. Pria itu masih diam memandangi pahatan Tuhan dihadapannya ini, sepertinya dia sedikit gugup

''aku menyukaimu'' jujur Hoseok setelah mampu mengalahkan rasa gugupnya, dan wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini hanya membulatkan matanya akibat terkejut

''apa yang kau katakana bodoh!'' Taehyung menempeleng kening milik pria yang sedang menyatakan perasaannya ini

''yak! Aku berkata bahwa aku menyukaimu alien idiot'' Hoseok mengelus kepalanya dan mengatai Taehyung

''hooo! Cari mati kau heoh?!'' tantang Taehyung, yang ditantang menyadari perkataannya dan langsung melarikan diri sebelum tubuhnya menjadi tomat busuk(?)

Jadilah mereka kejar-kejaran, Hoseok berulang kali mencoba meloloskan dirinya dari wanita yang terkenal garang itu. saat tangan Taehyung bisa menggapai jas yang dipakai Hoseok, tiba-tiba dia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan yeah! Taehyung terjatuh…

''Ah!'' pekiknya, namun tak terasa sakit dengan berani ia membuka mata kucingnya dan…

Mata kucingnya bertemu dengan mata puppy milik seseorang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat, dapat ia rasakan pipinya memanas. Karna tak ingin terlihat begitu memalukan Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya

''kau tidak apa apa?'' Tanya orang itu, Taehyung menstabilkan deru nafasnya

''aku baik-baik saja'' jawabnya cepat agar tak terdengar sangat gugup

Lagi dan lagi keheningan mengelilingi mereka berdua, kejadian tadi membuat jantung mereka tak bisa berdetak dengan stabil.

''ini'' Hoseok memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ia ambil dari saku celananya. Sebuah ukiran mawar yang terbuat dari kaca bening, terlihat sangat mewah

''apa?'' Tanya Taehyung kembali memperlihatkan tingkah bodoh atau polosnya kepada pria tampan itu

''untukmu idiot'' beri Hoseok menarik tangan kanan Taehyung dan menaruh benda unik itu ke telapak tangan kanan Taehyung

''jaga dengan baik, jika rusak akan ku bunuh kau'' ancam Hoseok, sepertinya rasa takut pada wanita bermarga Kim itu sudah mulai luntur

''hei! Kau fikir aku wanita macam apa diberikan barang sebagus ini?'' gumam Taehyung mempoutkan bibir tebalnya menatap ukiran mawar itu

''aku memahatnya sendiri, aku tau kau menyukai mawar jadi aku membuatkannya untukmu'' jelas Hoseok dengan nada kesal

''kau pasti tau dari Minah bukan?'' Tanya Taehyung, dan Hoseok hanya mengangguk menanggapi

''bodoh!'' umpat Taehyung tepat diwajah tampan Hoseok

''kau idiot'' balas Hoseok

Taehyung sudah ingin meninju pipi Hoseok, namun tangan kirinya malah digenggam lembut oleh si pria.

''lihat lah aku sebagai pria, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak sma''

''kau kan memang seorang pria, bodoh''

''dengarkan dulu, alien!''

''aku bukan alien, dasar makhluk astral!''

''kau ini tak bisa diajak serius ya''

''kau saja yang terlalu banyak membual!''

''ah! Kalau begini terus aku bisa gila''

''sejak dulu kau memang sudah gila''

''yak! Kim Taehyung''

''apa Jung Hoseok?''

Sepertinya pilihan salah bagi Hoseok jika membicarakan hal serius kepada alien satu ini, dia selalu saja membuat mereka berdebat dan mendebatkan hal sepele…

''sudah lah, susah berbicara dengan alien tersesat sepertimu'' Hoseok menyerah, dia merasa akan menyatakan perasannya saat mereka benar-benar akan dijodohkan saja. Baru saja dia membalikkan badan dan selangkah maju ingin pergi, sebuat suara menghentikan langkahnya

''aku juga menyukaimu''

Hoseok segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut sang alien. Namun, ketika ingin meminta penjelasan dari wanita yang sering ia panggil alien itu segera melarikan diri, sebelumnya dia menendang betis lelaki tampan itu dan memperlihatkan lovesign anehnya

''salamat bertemu di pesta pertunangan nanti, Jung Pabbo''

Hoseok terbengong dengan perkataan aneh si alien cantik itu, namun dia tersenyum kecil menyadari cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan apa itu? sepertinya wanita bermarga Kim itu menerima perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orang tua mereka…

.

.

.

.

FIN~

A/N: yeeeeeaaaahhhh akhirnya ffnya end hihi ngegantung gak? Romance? Atau malah kelihatan gaje? Hihi maaf kalo updatenya agak lama ada kesalahan nih sama Microsoft wordnya -,- tapi sesuai janji aku udah selesain di chap ke 3 yeeee. Oh iya aku ada projek lagi nih VHope tapi gak tau mau yaoi apa GS habis aku kebayangnya GS mulu. Dan makasih juga buat reviewnya ya :* kkk

Review lagi jangan lupa, 1 review berguna buat aku hehe


End file.
